Talk:Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Mark V
Cole Protocol What? The armour looks nothing like the one on the Cole Protocol cover. I don't know where this originated, but it isn't the first time i've deleted it from the gallery section. Either cite a reason why it should stay, or don't add it again. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 11:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) In the released cutscreen from Halo Reach Spartans are seen wearing mark V armor. VARGR 15:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Actually, that's not exactly confirmed. You see the armor seen in the Halo Reach cutscene looks very much a mix between Cole Protocol armor (minus the vent position) and the Mk V in Halo CE. Check and recheck if you don't agree. I say we put speculation aside for a while before it's officially announced.--Nerfherder1428 02:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I think its probable that the armor used in the halo reach trailer is mark V. All of the SPARTANs shown in the trailer have visible shield emitters, which means energy sheilds. As the Mark IV did not have shields, I think this is positive confirmation that they are wearing the Mark V (in addition to other things, such as armor structure, helmets, etc.) Spartan 501 06:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) And perhaps a bit of photo evidence: Your analysis is flawed in a few areas. Those lights are not the emitters themselves, for those are never seen on any shielding system, be MJOLNIR Mk. V and VI armor, the Sangheili Combat Harness, Jiralhanae Power Armor, or the Kig-Yar Point Defense Gauntlets and Yanme'e shielding. The emitters are hidden within the armor or device in question, and the lights on at least some of the personal protection systems, notably the Jiralhanae Power Armor, are status lights, signifiers of the strength or weakness of the shield. As for the Sangheili Combat armor and MJOLNIR, the shield itself shows its strength as it is struck by continuous fire, it brightens to the point that it collapses, or changes to a deeper red in the case of the Kig-Yar gauntlets. As for the Mk. IV, it doesn't have any status known status lights that are visible to viewer, but may very well have them. It doesn't prove that they have shields; it just means that the design happens to have them. By the way, the comparison between the Bungie-designed Mk. IV from the cover of Halo: The Cole Protocol and the near-final image of what is the Halo Wars Mk. IV is flawed; only the Bungie version is canon, while the other is merely a stylized artistic interpretation by then Ensemble Studios and the animation company Blur. Showing the Halo Wars version in any form is unnecessary; you only need to show the Bungie-designed one, for it is the true Mk. IV. Still, a good try. Kudos to you, Spartan 501. --Exalted Obliteration 02:27, December 18, 2009 (UTC) MK V Release Date I don't understand why people are still maintaining that the Mk V Mjolnir Armour was issued in 2552 I think that this part of the article should be changed. Firstly, because in the Halo 3 armour permutations descriptions, the MK V is listed as being issued in 2542, secondly it doesn't make any sense that the MK V suit underwent field testing the day before REACH fell, was issued to the Spartan II's on this day and then the nest day in Castle Base we find out from Dr. Halsey that pieces of the MK 6 suit have been in storage waiting for testing for a week. I doesn't sit right with me that this highly advanced suit was only in operation for about 2-3 weeks before being outdated by the MK VI suits. It nmakes a lot more sense if the MK IV was issued in 2525, the MK V in 2542 and then the MK VI in 2552. As far as I am concerned, this piece of canon has been outdated. Its not the fist time. Look at Elite armour, brute armour, marine armour, different vehicles, different weapons. Its not that they were invented and only put in place when they are seen, its that bungie needed to add something to tweak an aspect of gameplay, and then the canon is tweaked to go along with it. After all, according to The Fall of Reach, humanity's first contact with Elites was in 2552. But we know from Cole Protocol, Halo Wars and possibly Halo Evolutions (I dont know for a fact, haven't read it yet) that elites have been in contact with humanity since the start of the war. It isn't inconsistant canon in this case, its simply that canon has been changed over time as the story has progressed. So if the canon for elites in TFOR has changed, I think that the Mjolnir Mk V canon in TFOR could be changed as well, to match up with the bungie confirmed date of 2542.Rimnek 015 16:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::We still maintain that the Mark V was issued in 2552 because this is a known Fact. Nothing, in any piece of canon has ever contradicted the fact that the Mark V was issued in 2552. And that will never be changed because there is nothing that even remotely hints that it wasn't. The quote in Halo 3 is actually telling you when Mark V went into production. And as for the whole testing and attacking thing, it does make sense that this stuff happened the day before Reach fell, Its called Not Knowing, who knew the Covenant would attack Reach the next day. Even the Master Chief assumed his home would not fall. ::All the other points you make are simply your poor attempts at trying to change and screw up Halo canon. Durandal-217 19:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, all you know is a lie now. Mark V was issued in November of 2551. John-117 was given the armor much later because he was on duty at the time. --TDSpiral94 05:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pluto is still a planet!外国人(7alk) 05:51, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, no, Bungie just announced that Pluto is actually a strawberry.--TDSpiral94 06:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) My apologies if my opinion came off as aggressive, I see how it could have been interpretedd that way. I have a tendency to sometimes talk that way in my writing. Back to the 'Known Fact' thing, I just checked the armour permutations for the Mk V helmet and the wording is '...originally issued in 2542...' It said nothing about 'production'. I was just wodnering how the 'scale of canon' works then, as far as I understood, canon from Bungie supercedes any other canon that it directly contradicts. I do concede the point about the MK VI being ready however, but I think you misinterpreted what I was getting at. The issue dates have no correlation to the covenant invasion, except to help mark timing. Personally I just find it odd that such a significant armour upgrade would take 27 years to occur, followed by another significant armour upgrade 2-3 weeks later. Moving away from the MK V issue date, how are my other observations attempts to 'screw up canon'? As far as I can tell, canon is being updated all of the time, with Marine uniforms from halo 2-halo 3, the introduction of the elites face to face against humans, as far as I can tell, two directly contradictory pieces of canon cannot exist together, one has to supercede the other. I regret that my aggressive writing in my original post has prompted your response to be formulated the way it was, but I can assure you it it was not intended to 'screw up canon' I'm simply a fan of the halo series like you, and I was putting forth a piece of information that I had noticed that nobody else had commented on except for in the trivia. Apologies, Rimnek 015 17:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::The reason why it took 27 years for the next update of the armor to be issued was because of the technology behind it, the energy shield system took all those years just to crack; and by the indications in Fall of Reach, Halsey herself was unsure if all the bugs in the system had been worked out. It would make since if they began production in 2542 because it means it took them 10 years to actually build the suit, the MJOLNIR is a very complex system the most complex system to date, it would fit that it takes a long time to build it. Having the suit actually being given out in 2542 wouldn't make sense with the established facts and technological development, meaning that technology takes years, even decades for it to reach a point where it can be put into everyday use. As for the Mark VI, while I dislike Halo: Bloodlines with a new found passion, the one thing out of that whole retarded story that I found made any sense, was how they are setting up the fiction behind the Mark VI. Which in essence they are saying, was developed in parallel to the Mark V by a different group, looking to improve upon the design and technology. It would explain how the suit just magically shows up just a month and a half after the fall of reach (it wasn't really a few weeks, more like a month and a half). ::The other points you bring up like the difference between Marine armor in Halo 2 and Halo 3 has a very simple explanation: They're just variants. Even the Marine Armor in Combat Evolved is still canon, just because it hasn't shown up again doesn't mean its not canon anymore. The Elite thing is however is another debate in itself. Canon gets updated from time to time to take account of what is being done, sometimes its acceptable (Harvest's population going from 3 million to 300,000) and sometimes it isn't (Other SPARTAN-III's surviving their missions). I hope that you'll excuse the fact that I am defensive when it comes to Halo canon to ensure accuracy and consistency. If you were Frank O'Connor or even Joe Staten my reaction to your initial post would be no different. So my apologies as well. Durandal-217 20:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Whats wrong with saying it's a rank 2 armor? Whats wrong?!?!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! Vegerot 06:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, quit with the excessive friggin' punctuation usage. It's annoying. Secondly, it would be equivalent to a Class II combat skin - were you to add it, you should be using the correct terminology. However, it really does not add anything to the article. It stays out. :Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Re-adding it repeatedly when someone else has taken it out is edit warring. You do it again and you and the other offending user might catch a block. SmokeSound off! 07:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you kidding?! It has to do with the article completely! It says what Class it is! :::No, it says what class it WOULD be, or rather, what it is equivalent to. MJOLNIR armor doesn't have an actual classification in Forerunner terms. SmokeSound off! 15:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) OK! Then lets add that!(I would add it myself but you said I would be banned)!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 15:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC)! Mark V Updated/Redesigned? Judging from what has been seen from Halo: Reach, shouldn't it be noted that the standard Mark V has been redesigned? Due to the advances in graphics and design, the helmet has been changed to look like a hybrid betweeen an ODST helmet, the Mark VI, all put into a shape that fits the Mark V. The rest of the armor, as seen on Noble Team and especially Noble Six, no longer quite matches the Halo 1 depiction, so shouldn't that mean that the main image be what Noble Six wears? The helmet resembles that of one of the older concepts for the Mark V in Halo 1, especially one that made Master Chief "look too mean", which was later adapted for the ODST armor. Given Bungie's apparent redesign of the Mark V, doesn't that render not only the Mark V depiction in Halo 1, but the helmet permutation from Halo 3, as irrelevant, outdated, and no longer canon? Its just a thought, but it seems to me to be a logical decision to make. If anyone can decide how armor is depicted and is automatically canon, that would be Bungie. --Exalted Obliteration 00:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :It is still considered canon and would be treated as the Halo 3 era of the Mark V helmet and this also applies to Halo:CE's version. I really hate to say this, but never ever make such a quick judgment as to saying "newer canon overides old canon". Canon doesn't always work in such way (Sometimes, old canon overides newer canon because of consistency in series but is somewhat uncommon due to the lack of reasoning and evidences. It's like law; sometimes, old law is effective over new law.) and it is extremely flexible provided you are able to reason reasonably. :Anyway, the current problem in Halo: Reach is to determine which armour worn by the members of Noble Team is the original MJOLNIR Mark V. As of now, it appears all of the armours worn by them have been heavily modified to their preferences and are not consistent in design. I would assume Halo: Reach will introduce a similar "Collect 'Em All" feature from Halo 2/3 for multiplayer and if it does, players will probably start with the original Mark V without any attachment as they did in Halo 2/3. Thus, I would suggest hold off with the images until the actual game is released.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::You won't come to a conclusion on that point, because none of the suits they are wearing is the default Mark V. What you'll really have to figure out is what variant of the Mark V each character is wearing. The default MJOLNIR Mark V is still canon and even the design of Nobel Teams armor reflects that the Mark V is still the Mark V. Even in the conceptual stage of development the designs for some of the characters armor was dead on Mark V. :::For example, look at the concept for Carter-259, you'll see the helmet is the standard Mark V, the concept art in the ViDoc shows the Spartans wearing the default Mark V. Also look at the early animations for cinematic scenes, you'll see that certain character helmets look a lot like the default Mark V helmet. :::Finally, another point to take into consideration is that published material for Reach states: "Nobel Team doesn't have the technical advancements of the Master Chief, but they make up for it with team work and tenacity. Over the course of duty, SPARTAN-IIIs are known to scavenge the battlefield and augment and modify their armor." Simply put the S-IIIs have a lot more freedom to customize, or even personalized (Emile) their armor then the S-IIs have. Durandal-217 02:13, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah because think about it. In Halo: First Strike Dr. Halsey gave the Spartans upgrades to their armor which John didn't get. SO mabye these upgrades were issued to anybody wearing the armor. So the update in the HUD could be merely because of the new update.Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 21:25, February 17, 2010 (UTC)!! Wouldn't it certainly be worth considering that the armour being so modular is consistent with all other depictions of the various other armours. In Halo Legends (I know I'm going to get teared apart for mentioning it) it shows a CQB and EVA variation of Mark IV and Halo 3 dsiplays many different variations and fully displays the modular capacity. Also Security armour is a variant upon Mark V so that already shows taht THIS armour as well has variations, etc. Technology Is the Mark 5 more advanced then the Elite(Sanghelli) Equivalent of the armor? I ask this because of all the abilities that it enhances and stuff. Also i editted that the Mark 5 can display Allies Shield and health status is that correct? :In a way, they are of similar technology but different; the MJOLNIR is the counterpart of the Sangheili Combat Harness. The MJOLNIR performances and functionality can be enhanced with attachments and equipments such as the ones we see in Halo Reach Multiplayer trailer but it all depends on the wearer and the combat environment/environment of the operation. The UNSC further improves the MJOLNIR by introducing armour variants which are specifically designed for certain combat roles (EVA for Aerospace/Aviation, CQB to enhance close combat, etc). The same is true with the Sangheili armour. So, they are of equal technology advancement; the difference is the mechanics of the armour. The MJOLNIR utilise a energy shield technology based off the Kig-Yar PDG and is considered far more inferior (to some extent) to the Sangheili shield technology. You can read more on Energy Shield article. Halo: Reach will further expand and elaborate what these attachments are and how they function. :Regarding squad interface on Allies Shield and Health Status; I would assume so, as the SPI armour has a similar interface which allows the wearer to review his/her squad's status and condition.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Halo: Reach Will the Classic Variant of the Mark V be available in Halo: Reach, I bet you get it when you beat the Campaign on Legendary (just a Guess). Still I hope it's in the Game, I think Mark V (B) Helmet is lame.--Justin Kane 00:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :It looks just like the standard >.< -- 'Forerun'' ' 15:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : : A.I. Housing The article states that the reactive crystal layer that boosts the wearers physical attributes is the same layer that houses the A.I. This is not the case. The A.I is supported by a completely seperate layer as evidenced by the ''Encyclopedia on page 89. The two layers are in individual sections and indicate different elements of the suit on the diagram. As far as I can remember, The Fall of Reach ''describes John seeing a holographic representation of the Mk. V suit and notes the addition of the new layer. Don't quote me on that, I'll check that later. But even if that is not the case, the Encyclopedia's information should be enough proof that the two layers are in fact seperate from each other. Littlestag 14:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :You are mistaken, the section you are referring to on page 89 is essentially talking about the reactive liquid crystal layer. The same layer serves two different purposes. :The following is from the Xbox.com overview of the MJOLNIR Armor. :''Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding is the most devastating weapon the suit carries: a layer of crystal. Woven by molecular tools into a superdense optical computer memory, this crystalline layer forms a network capable of supporting the kinds of artificial intelligence usually reserved for starships—a "piggyback" system. An A.I.'s personality and processing matrices can be carried by the armor and delivered to the onboard storage in a crystal data chip no larger than a personal currency chit. :And we know it amplifies strength Fall of Reach, Page 115: “Most importantly,” Dr. Halsey said, “the armor’s inner structure is composed of a new reactive metal liquid crystal. It is amorphous, yet fractally scales and amplifies force. In simplified terms, the armor doubles the wearer’s strength, and enhances the reaction speed of a normal human by a factor of five.” Durandal-217 16:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : : : :'' "There is a new layer sandwiched between the reactive circuits and the inner biolayers of your armor"'' :-Fall of Reach, pg. 252. : :The reactive layer that amplifies strength etc. was present in the Mark IV armour. The layer that holds the A.I. is noted here as being a new addition and it's location confirmed to be seperate from the reactive layer. The suit consists of "biolayers" first, A.I. Housing layer second, reactive layer third and then plating etc. : :I understand your point and that there your source says otherwise, but does xbox.com not count as media canon and therefore secondary to book canon?Littlestag 17:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC)